shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Texas
'Introduction' Texas is a notorious pirate from east blue and the captain of the Ameba pirates, on the contrary to most of the new era top pirates he does not believe on the one piece's existance and wants to prove it by searching laftel. The only thing he values more than his journey to laftel is to be one of the yonkou, since he admire the four pirates more than anyone else, and has declined a post as a shichibukai after Whitebeard's war on behaf of that dream. 'Appearance' Texas is a pale, muscular man with blond hair and green eyes. He wears a black tank top shirt with a pair of old jeans and a captain coat that has the japones simble for battle on the back wich he only takes of before a fight. 'Personality' Texas is a extremely well-mooded man that rarely gets angry, he loves fighting and does it just for fun constantly, no matter how the battle goes at the end if he is the winner he says That was too easy, that line was what got him the epithet Cocky Warrior. 'Abilities and Powers' Fighting Style and Attributes Texas is a martial fighter that combines kicks and punches with his devil fruit ability, and is know for going on a rampage when made angry. Weapons He has two hiden blades, one inside each arm, and he can partialy expel them with the aid of his devil fruit Devil Fruits Texas is the user of Seru Seru no mi( fruto da celula ), at his normal state his body is very flexible and can even strech itself to a limited extent, also it can take much more impact than a regular body. But when in Seru mode his body can take even more impact and its like a giant cell that can take mass from one part to another to enlarge a arm or a leg, it can also move its organs around to avoid damaging them, his skin becames like a buble coat where only large scale attaks work making him unvulnerable to bullets and stabs. Just like a actual cell he can transform food that he has eaten into ATP( cell's energy ) and use it on his legs to boost his speed or on his arms to boost speed and therefor punching power, or even lauch it as a energy beam. Haki He possesses Busõshoku Haki at a great shape, and can match almost anyone in its mastering. He also possesses Kenbunshoku Haki though is not very well trained. 'Relationships' Texas has a very close relationship with all his crew but in special with his first mate Tony who grew up with him since birth. He has also a brotherly/rivalery relationship with his cousin Senshi Willian who's a renowed marine. 'History' 'Quotes' That was too easy 'Trivia' Senshi means warrior in japanese 'Trivia' 'Related Articles' 'External Links' 'Read more' Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Human Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:East Blue Characters Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User